Baraka
Baraka is an antagonist in the Mortal Kombat Series. He previously fought against Vega in the second episode of Fatal Fiction. Wiki Match-Ups So Far * Vega VS Baraka (Kombat Fiction) * Baraka vs. Riptor Information (Official) Background * Age Undetermined * Around 2 meters in height * Tarkatan * Loyal to Shao Kahn * Ironically, his name can be translated to either bless or peace * Surprisingly, he knows Silat and Hung Gar * Cruel and Unpredictable * Sharp blades with long reach * So ferocious, one of his fatalities was deemed too violent for Mortal Kombat * Above average strength, agility and stamina, as well as keen senses Moves and Fatalities * Flying Shard * Blade Spin * Blade Swipe * Blade Charge * Chop Chop * Is far from a stranger to mid-air combat * Always finishes fights with a Fatality * Can transform into a vulture but animalaties suck so pretend otherwise Faults * His special attacks leave him wide open * Prefers going berserk with his blades to strategy * Ugly to an understatement * Has terrible track record (Lost to Johnny Cage!) Information (Fanon) Background * Height: 6'5 * Weight: 280lbs * Age: Unknown * Species: Tarkatan * Occupations: Member and warrior of the Tarkata, servant of Emperor Shao Kahn (formerly), spirit trapped in Netherrealm (currently) Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Stamina * Intelligence * Skilled Martial Artist ** Hung Gar ** Taming the Tiger Fist ** Tiger Crane Paired Form Fist ** Five Animal Five Element Fist ** Iron Wire Fist * Tarkatan Tenacity and Ferocity ** Naturally a capable warrior ** Ruthless and merciless ** Described as the fiercest of the Tarkatans ** All Tarkatans possess superhuman smelling *** Baraka was able to detect Shang Tsung while the latter was impersonating Shao Kahn * Immunity to Ice-Based Attacks ** Gained this ability after Sub-Zero froze him ** Charged through Sub-Zero's Ice Ball with no ill effects * Healing Factor ** Was able to survive Kung Lao's Body Slice Fatality in the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy (though he required giant staples to hold his body together) Weapons * Tarkatan Blades ** 4-foot long blades ** Extendable from Baraka's forearms ** Sharp and strong enough to slice and pierce through flesh, bone and metal ** Can easily tear through humans ** Baraka can break off and regrow his Tarkatan Blades at will * Razor Cane ** A scythe-like weapon with a deadly spike on the tip ** Used as a stabbing weapon * Back Spines ** Can be fired out as projectiles * Thoraxe * Spear * War Banner Moveset * Flying Shard * Chop Chop Blades * Blade Swipe * Blade Spin * Blade Charge * Scrape Kick * Triple Flying Shard * Air Blade Spin * War Banner * Blood Lunge * Leg Kabob * Gutted * War Banner Bash * War Banner Charge * Staked * Baraka-Serker * Spine Burst * X-Ray Move - Nail and Impale * Fatal Blow - Skewered Fatalities * Blade Decapitation * Blade Lift * Mutant Dissection * Head Spike * Chest Stab * Up the Middle * Take a Spin * Food For Thought * Rock, Paper, Baraka Feats * Superior than an ordinary Tarkatan, who can match Mileena ** Mileena was stated to have the strength comparable to a Shokan * Can punch another warrior's head clean off * Comparable to Sub-Zero, who can rip apart cyborgs with ease * Comparable to Tremor, who is stated to have enough power to destroy a city * Comparable to Rain and Raiden, both of whom can summon and control thunderstorms * Can create numerous afterimages with his slashes * Scales to Sub-Zero, who avoided Sektor's rockets * At least somewhat comparable to Quan Chi, who reacted to Raiden's lightning * Comparable to Kotal Kahn, who can redirect sunlight * Can somewhat keep up with Mileena * Comparable to other Kombatants, who canonically survived and fought on after receiving crippling blows * Barely fazed after Johnny Cage's attempts at hurting him * Comparable to Kombatants who survived lightning from Raiden * Comparable to Kenshi, who survived a blast from Scorpion's fireball * Brushed off falling several stories * Can survive Rain's around-the-world kick * The most intelligent and at the same time brutal member of his race * Dealt so much damage to Jax's arms that he lost the ability to feel them - this eventually led to their amputation * Became Shao Kahn's Enforcer after single-handedly defeating a rebel faction * Lead a Tarkatan army to attack the Wu Shi Academy and kidnapped Sonya Blade * Freed Mileena from her prison and recruited her to Onaga's army * In the Battle of Armageddon, killed Kuai Liang, the second Sub-Zero * In the new timeline, was Mileena's Enforcer when she became the Empress of Outworld * His past self ultimately joined Kitana's forces and, along with the rest of the Tarkatans, took part in the final battle against Kronika's armies Weaknesses * Bloodthirsty and ruthless * More of a follower than a leader * Special Attacks leave him wide open * Prefers going berserk on opponents as opposed to using strategy * Has a bad track record ** Lost to Johnny Cage Category:Male Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Villains Category:Returning Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Category:1990s Category:Warrior Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Army Leaders